smash_bros_lawl_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mode:Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary is a mode in Smash Bros. Lawl Spirits. Gameplay The Subspace Emissary mode is a side-scrolling adventure in the style of a platformer, inspired by the Mario and Kirby games. However, it retains all basic mechanics of the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a damage meter, stocks, and Smash-style attacks. It can also be classified as a beat 'em up; often stages will pause at specific points and force the player to defeat all opposing enemies, which prevents one from simply running through everything. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. The order characters are chosen in is the order they will appear: they will cycle through in that order until all stock is depleted. Playing through a level again, there will be a screen before the level allowing choosing between any available characters instead of cutscenes during the level. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage: there is a wider character variety to choose from, but one cannot (for example) choose only three characters for a four-stock stage. Additionally, no mid-level cutscenes will play, including ones that would normally allow a re-pick of characters which replenishes stocks. While on many levels this makes little difference, it is very problematic on long stages like the second Subspace Bomb Factory, where a replay provides only a fraction of the stock originally given. Chapters # The Beginning (SBLS Battlefield) # Forest Of Dangers (Strange Forest) # # # Misselthwaite Troubles (Misselthwaite Manor) # Brawl at Slender's Forest (Slender's Forest) # House Invaders (SML's House) # Find The Bomb! Invade The Fort! (The Land Of Snow) # Next Stop To Villains' Palace (Final Road To Villains' Palace) ???: The Final Battle - Lawlers VS Evil (Villains' Palace) The Subspace Army The Subspace Army is the main antagonist group in Subspace Emissary. Their motives are currently unknown, yet their organization has a (supposedly) clear goal in mind. The Army relies on the use of Subspace Bomb,R.O.Bs activated bombs that engulf an area into the Subspace realm; the Subspace Cannon, cannons that transform people into trophies; Shadow Bugs, blobs of shadow that corrupt trophies and people, and creates the Primids; and the individual armies listed below. Mrs. Medlock and Dr. Craven Friends from Misselthwaite Manor,who are: * Mrs. Medlock - fired from work,because she wanted to send Mary to boarding school,poison Colin and then take over the Misselthwaite Manor's mansion. Now,she gets revenge. * Dr. Craven - joins her adventures. Dotou Kazahana and his Three-Man Team This was a squad of Yukigakure ninja who had been hired by Dotou Kazahana to kill the Land of Snow's heir, Koyuki Kazahana. All three of them used Chakra Armours, and Nadare along with Fubuki were experts with Ice Release techniques, which involves manipulating preexisting ice as opposed to actually creating them. # Nadare Roga # Fubuki Kakuyoku # Mizore Fukuyama Slender Man The mysterious creepypasta character,who joined the Subspace Army soon. Slender is the first bonus(unplayable in other modes) character in Lawl Spirits. Previous Chapter: TBA Next Chapter:The BegginingCategory:Modes